Truth or Dare (TMI style)
by StephGaming
Summary: What if Clary got over Jace before they found out, they're not siblings? What if they never got together? What if Malec broke up, and Izzy is the only one who knows why? Find out what will happen while they play truth or dare! Izzy/Simon, Alec/?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case! Also in this story, Clary got over Jace, before they found out they're not siblings, so they never got together! Enjoy Sizzy, and a secret ship!

Note: I don't own any of the characters! 

Clary's POV

We were all sitting in Magnus's apartment, but non of us knew why we were here. Magnus still didn't tell us, so we all sat in awkward silence, waiting for him to speak. Trust me if I saw it's awkward, because almost everyone in the room is fighting. The only dating couple here is Simon and Izzy. Me and Jace are single, but Jace is literally drooling over me. Alec and Magnus had a really bad fight, and no one knows why they broke up, except for Izzy. The silence lasted for about 15 more seconds, until Magnus spoke.

"So you're all wondering why I've brought you here especially, because not all of us are on good terms, but I thought it would be fun if we all played truth or dare". Everyone looked like they were about to argue, but non of them had anything better to do so they agreed. " So", he continued" there is 1 rule, if you don't want to answer or do a dare one article of clothing comes off."

No one seemed to argue so they just started the game. " I will go first" said Magnus, " Izzy truth or dare?". She replied dare and we all waited for Magnus to do something." I dare you to call Jocelyn and say, that you are secretly love Jace!" He said giggling.

With that she picked up her phone and dialed Jocelyn's number. " Hello?" we all heard my moms voice as Izzy turned on the speaker. " Can I tell you something? I'm not sure who else to go to, but he was your son for 3 months, so I thought..." Jace was already full on laughing but Magnus kicked hum in the ribs, so he can calm down, " What is it Izzy? I'm not even sure if I can help you, but you can tell me anything." mom sounded concerned, as Izzy continued," well I think I'm in love with Jace, but he's still drooling over Clary?", at that moment Jace tensed, but everyone knew, he was obsessed with me. It took my mom about 20 seconds to get her thoughts together and answer Izzy. "Oh..I don't know if I can help you, but if you want me to call him, or tell him..."," Yes can you please call him, I don't think I can bear another day without him!" Izzy had turned on her dramatic voice, and even Alec was laughing.

" I can call Jace, but you have to decide, if it's worth breaking up with Simon" she said and hang up. Everyone burst out laughing, as we heard Jace's phone ring. "Hello" he said, trying his hardest not to laugh,"Umm...I know you like Clary, but Isabelle might have feelings for you, so you should tell her to stop pranking me, because I heard all of you giggle, the second I picked up the phone!" She sounded angry, but Jace just hang up, and we all laughed rolling on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter in 1 day! I have so many ideas and plot twists coming, I could't wait till tomorrow. This is my first fanfic, any reiews are welcome! I might even take suggestions.

Note: I don't own the Mortal Instruments

Jace's POV

"Simon, truth or dare" said Izzy.

"Hmm...After your dare, I want to choose truth." He said, being his usual self. " Who's blood did you drink, in this room?" that question was easy, but no one really knew how many people Simon bit. " Jace, Izzy, and Alec.", there was a pause as everyone stared at Simon. "You bit Izzy?" I said, wanting crush him. He just blushed, and asked me a question in return, " Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a coward!" I said as Izzy whispered something in Simon's year. This won't end well...

"I dare you to let Izzy give you a make over!" He said, as Izzy started giggling. "Don't worry, I won't even change your clothes." she said, as everyone sweared in disappointment. "As for you, annoying people, you'll thank me after I'm done." She finished and dragged me into the bathroom, marking me with a sleep rune. Why did I agree to this?

Clary's POV

After about half an hour, I heard Jace swearing, and even...sobbing? What did Izzy do to him? He came out, and everyone stared at him in silence. His hair was blue! "Izzy...do not tell me this is permanent!" He yelled. "Fine I won't tell you." She replied, and everyone laughed for the next 10 minutes, as Jace tried to wash the dye out of his hair.

When he came back, his hair was still blue, but he gave up and everyone was back in the game. "Clary, truth or dare?" he says. I hesitate, but still answer dare. He smirks, as I started to regret my decision.

"I dare you to kiss any guy in this room for 10 seconds. Everyone but you and Izzy will be blindfolded, so she can confirm that you actually did it" I knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted me to kiss him.

When every guy in the room got blindfolded, I had to make my decision. Jace is defiantly out of the question, I only like him as a friend. Izzy will kill me if I kiss Simon, so he's out. Magnus is over 400 years old, and the idea of me kissing him, is just gross. Lastly Alec...I don't see what's wrong with me kissing him. He is gay, so he shouldn't mind...

Alec's POV

I heard Izzy say "WOW" as Clary probably made out with Jace. It was kind of obvious, even though I couldn't hear any noises. As I was about to sit back down, I felt Clary's soft lips against mine, and I froze in place.

Why me? It does make sense, because I'm the only guy in the room, who's under 20, single, and not Jace. I couldn't help, but kiss her back, before she pulled away. No one still knows why me and Magnus broke up, and I want it to stay this way.

Plot twist! Find out why Malec broke up in the third chapter of "truth or dare (TMI style)"


	3. Chapter 3

**\- I DO NOT own the mortal instruments! This chapter is a flashback, from the day Alec and Magnus broke up. I know it's short, but I wanted to make it a separate flashback. Enjoy!**

 **Magnus POV**

_It was a rainy fall day, as me and Alec were talking, in my apartment. Alec was so close to me, yet it felt like he was somewhere far away. For the last month he is acting really weird, and wouldn't tell me why, no matter how hard I try._

 _Did I do something? I take a deep breath before asking him what's wrong, for what seems like the millionth time._ _ **"**_ _Alec, I can see something is wrong!"_

 ** _Alec POV_**

 _Not this question again!_

 _"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked, trying not to get nervous._

 _"I feel so distant from you! Is it my immortality? Do you still love Jace?" he asked, as I felt my heart beat faster. " No it's not Jace, but I have been meaning to tell you something, and if I don't, Izzy will do it for me." Just take a deep breath! He will understand!_

 _"Ever since I was little, everyone has been assuming that I am gay. Which wasn't entirely true. When you came into my life, I was heartbroken, because the person I love was with someone else, so I decided to go along with the whole gay thing.." I didn't know how to continue, so I waited for Magnus to react._

 _"Oh..I get it..I was just an experiment." he said, with hurt in his voice. " No! I loved you! I really did, but then the girl I love became single, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wish I could just be gay, and not ruin my whole life right now.."_

 _"Can you at least tell me who she is?" Oh no! " I don't think that's-" You're forgetting I can read your mind Alexander Lightwood!" He started to look a bit annoyed, so I just answered." Uhh...it..it's Clary" I say, seeing the shocked expression in his eyes. I can feel him going through my mind, trying to find confirmation. After 10 seconds, he sits down on the couch, as I leave without saying another word._

 _After what happened at Magnus's place, I went to Izzy, and told her everything that happened. Izzy almost looked proud, but I could see a lot of pity in her eyes. Even she knew, I didn't have a chance with Clary, or did I now?_


End file.
